Untitled genderswitch
by Hysteria82
Summary: Roy's bitter due to the way Edward has treated him since she left the military 2 years ago. How will he handle her showing up and making one of the biggest request he'd ever heard? Warning: Genderswitch Femme!Ed
1. Chapter 1

Note: There probably will be sex in this story, but it will not be posted here. If you wish to read any missing parts of the story, visit my live journal (link on my profile.)

Warning: this story contains genderwitch - Edward is a girl.

--------

It was late Friday afternoon and the pile of paper work just seemed to be getting bigger as the day went by. With an exaggerated sigh, the young general allowed his head to plop down upon his desk with a loud thump, and -for the first time ever- cursed his most recent promotion.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand how he, General Roy Mustang -someone who now had more than a hundred men under his command, in this building alone,- could have so much work to do while his personal staff sat right outside his door with plenty of time to waste.

When he last left his office, Breda and Havoc were flicking pencils to see who could get the most stuck in the new drop down roof within a minute.

Feeling suddenly spiteful, he made a mental note to dock their pay for the damages (not at all caring that half the holes up there were from when he joined in during lunch).

He laid there a while longer, watching his breath slowly blow his bangs about and occasionally checking the 'in box' to make sure he just wasn't accidentally putting the signed papers in the wrong tray (no such luck) before finally sitting up and continuing to ... not work.

Brushing his now messy hair from his face, he glanced about the office and debated making a paper-clip chain to pass the time, but his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a light knock on his office door.

By the time the door swung open, he was seated straight and looking every bit respectable as a man of his position should.

Riza Hawkeye nodded a greeting, frowning at the small amount of finished work.

"You do understand, Sir, that if you would ever finish your work the day that it was given to you, it wouldn't be waiting here to be done tomorrow, along with all the new forms."

General Mustang raised his eyebrow, and gave her a look that clearly said, ' I have no idea what you're talking about'.

Hawkeye just shook her head in response, straighted the few finished files, and headed toward the door.

The General made it a point not to stare too intently at her ass as she went.

"Edward is here to see you." she said, pausing at the door and drawing his attention away from more important matters at hand (Oh, if only it were at hand. She had such a squeezable rear.), " I'll send her in since you don't seem to be too busy."

Shutting the door behind her, she frowned. He had some nerve to look offended about her comment. His lazy-ass hadn't even glanced at half of what needed to be signed by closing. She had half a mind to go back in there and tell him what she thought about his worsening work habit,  
but the professional in her held it back.

Settling back down behind he desk, she smiled up at Edward and motioned for her to head in. Riza's smile faded once she was through the door. The look Roy had given could have just as easily been from the news of Edward's arrival. She hoped a fight didn't start again –  
she would never be able to get Roy to finish his work then.

The offended look he had given the lieutenant was, in fact, because of her comment (he worked like a dog, he had no idea what she was talking about,) but the grimace that followed once the door closed was due to Fullmet... correction, Miss Elric – she hadn't been Fullmetal for nearly two years now.

Edward NEVER just stopped by simply for a social visit. She only came when she wanted something – more than likely- something that would cause him a headache in the near future.

The door creaked open softly and General Mustang bit back another sigh as he watched her enter. She wanted something. The only time she would ever do anything as polite as 'not kicking the door in' was if she wanted something.

"Good day, Miss Elric." He greeted her politely as she stepped in more timidly than she normally would.

He wasn't permitted to call her by her first name. That was a privilege given to the rest of the staff, but not too him. He tried not to sound resentful about that.

"What do you need today?"

"Who said I needed anything?" she replied with a defensive frown,  
pushing her blonde bangs away from her face roughly – a habit she tended to do repeatedly when uncomfortable about something. "Can't a girl just visit?"

"You never just visit, Ful - Miss Elric." he repeated his thoughts from earlier. Hopefully they didn't sound as bitter as they had in his head.

"Fine. I do want something."

"Of course." he sighed again, cheek now resting lazily against his palm in a bored manner. "What is it this time? Fine, ticket, fee.  
please don't tell me you knocked down another building, it was hard enough to cover for you when you WERE in the military, let alone now... after all, a knocked down building really isn't as easy to over look for someone of your height..."

Stepping forward, she ignored his typical rant (she didn't nearly cause as much trouble as he said... and that building from last year was practically ready to fall down anyway... and she wasn't short or flat chested... wait, he didn't bring that up yet...), took a deep breath, looked directly into his eyes (Dark blue. Very nice. One of the reasons she was here in fact.), and said in a clear even tone:

"I want to have your baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to have your baby."

What could one say to that, other than:

"No."

Did he just say that? Judging by the insulted look Edward was now giving him, he guessed that it was pretty safe to conclude that it was spoken aloud.

"What do you mean, 'No'?'" she asked, hands now planted on her hips in defiance, as her foot began to tap in impatience.

He shook his head in disbelief before standing to pace behind his new oak desk and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I mean, 'no'." he stated plainly. "I have no idea what's gotten into you,  
but if this is some kind of joke...well, I must say it's a rather crude and cruel joke."

It had to be a joke. The thought calmed him as much as it pissed him off.  
but still...

"This is a joke, isn't it, Fullmetal?"

Gold eyes narrowed in irritation and that was answer enough.

"You're not joking, are you?" he tried to confirm anyway, sighing when she confirmed that she was, indeed, serious.

"No." he answered once again, because -once again- what else was one suppose to say to such insanity.

"Fine." came the surprisingly compliant answer.

He'd never known Ed to give up on ANYTHING that easily...

"I'll just fine someone else then."

Unfortunately, that was more like the Ed he knew...

"Edward... just, just..."

Just what? Stop being insane? Stop being so Ed-like yet un-Ed-like at the same time?

"Just...wait outside. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Satisfied with the answer, the young blond turned on her heels and left,  
slamming the door roughly behind her.

No use for polite pretense once she got her way, he suppose.

Bracing himself against the desk, he silently cursed himself for even considering to consider Edward's proposition. Of course, he'd been doing unreasonable favors for that girl since he'd met her – he guess it was just a bad habit by now.

Breathing deeply, he shrugged his overcoat on, and took a moment to hide the unfinished work beneath a few signed documents. What the first lieutenant didn't know wouldn't kill him - yet - but he would deal with that problem when he had to.

Right now he had a bigger (smaller?) predicament to deal with.

Gathering his nerve, he sped past one psycho blond (did he just hear her cock her gun?) and rushed out to meet the other one who glared at him in an unfriendly manner.

This was why he preferred red heads.

Not ready to discuss matter in such a public place, the general didn't bothered to address his former co-worker as he passed by, knowing that she would follow on her own.

She trailed him at a distance till they were out of the military compound before trotting to catch up and walk beside him.

Silence hung between them as they turned off of the big city streets and onto a small domestic road. He took advantage of the moment to look over his once subordinate.

Fullmetal looked very much like she always did – she still had the same sharp features and golden hue that he remembered. There were some changes – hair neatly trim from split ends like it had never been while she'd worked for the military, and just a touch of makeup.

He would have thought it looked nice if she was anyone other than Edward –  
it just seemed too out of place on her.

Her already tinted pink cheeks blushed a deeper shade and it wasn't until she turned her head away that he noticed he'd been caught staring.

Not bothering to apologize, he looked away and continued down the road,  
stopping in front of a tall brick apartment complex.

"My apartment's on the third floor." he mumbled in answer to an unspoken question as he fumbled with the keys, unlocking the door, and leading her up the steps to his home.

Roy paused in front of his own door, debating briefly the practicality of his decision, but hurried and unlocked it as he caught site of the threatening scowl on Edward's face, as if she picked up on his own indecisiveness.

Once in, he stepped aside to make room for her to enter the small entrance way.

A frown graced his face as he watched her unceremoniously kick off her black boots and allowed her coat to fall, bunched up, to the floor before heading farther in to his place and started handling personal items on his mantle without permission.

"Who's this?" she asked, holding up a framed picture of a young boy. "You as a kid?"

"That's my nephew, Johnathan. He turned four this past month."

"He looks like you."

"Yes. Genetics will do that, Ful – Miss Elric."

She looked interestedly at the photo for a moment longer, before placing it back on the shelf and poking through the rest of his things.

Roy watched a moment longer before shaking his head, and gathering her things to set in the closet behind him.

When he turned back around, he stopped cold.

Edward met his eyes and undid the last button on her black blouse and said:

"Let's get this over with." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's get this over with."

The blouse silently fell to the carpeted floor.

It took bit of effect on Roy's part, but he somehow managed to keep his jaw from falling along with the discarded clothing.

Roy stood there staring for awhile - long enough to realize that he probably shouldn't be staring that long, hell, he shouldn't be staring at all.

He'd just never pictured Edward as a 'pink lace' kind of girl...

Fumbling with his own morals (he really, really should look away,)he quickly retrieved the shirt and thrust it back to a puzzled looking Ed, and finally,  
looked away.

"Okay..." she started, sliding the shirt back on, "Didn't picture you as the squeamish type... but if the automail bugs you that much, I'll keep it covered..."

She thought it was about the automail?! He quickly informed her that it had nothing to do with her metal limbs, and soon found himself blinking dazed up at his living room ceiling.

He stared at the roof until a slightly blurred Ed leaned over and glared down at him, arms thankfully crossed – she hadn't bothered to button up her shirt yet.

"Don't you fucking dare start with the 'Flat Chested' jokes, Mustang – I heard enough of those while working with you to last me two lifetimes." she growled.

What the hell? He hadn't said anything about her chest...wait, did she think that was why he gave the top back?

Sitting up, he grabbed his throbbing, bloody nose and winced.

"It's not because of your chest... or anything about your physical appearance." he quickly added when her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, if it's not because I'm not pretty enough, then what is it, bastard"  
Where did she get the 'not pretty' part? He had never insulted her looks.  
"Don't tell me you dragged me all the way down here then changed you mind."

"Changed my mind?" he said, struggling to get to his feet and to stop the bleeding, "I never made up my mind to begin with! Though, if all you're going to do is assault me, then the decision should be a lot easier..."

At least she had the courtesy to look sheepish about her action for once...

"Look, you said..."

"I said to 'Wait outside.' That's all."

"Then why did you... look, would you stop that from bleeding, it's getting kind of gross."

Oh, the nerve of that girl...

"Well, excuse me. I'll try to bleed less next time you punch me for no reason what-so-ever." Roy muttered and headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

Edward followed him into the kitchen and watched the 'colonel' grab a handful of tissues before settling into a chair and plugging his nose.

"It's never gonna stop like that..." she sighed.

Making her way through a surprisingly clean kitchen, she grabbed a towel from the counter and dampened it in the sink.

The young general watched as the blonde made her way back across the room,  
stopping in front of him and grabbed his jaw, making him look in her direction.

"What are you... ow Ow OW!" He got his answer when the tissue was pulled away and replaced with a wet rag roughly pinching his nose shut.

"Tilt you head back..." she muttered. He hissed at the pain but complied.

Time passed and the cool towel help the ache in his nose. He was surprised that he felt disappointed when her hand pulled away.

She studied his face. Satisfied, she wiped the remaining blood away.

"It's not broken." She said simply and tossed the dirty cloth towards the counter - it hit the edge and hung there for a moment before falling to the ground.

She shrugged and made no move to pick it up.

"So, what's the deal, Mustang?" she asked, as if he owed her an explanation.

Rubbing his tender nose, he thought about how to proceed.

Might as well start with the obvious...

"Edward... Miss Elric. This whole...thing... is complicated. Did you really think this through? Having a baby is a lot of work." A very practical statement, but Fullmetal often over looked the simple details, so it was worth saying.

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, an arrogant grin played on her face – one she probably picked up from him.

"It's not that complicated. Tab A goes into slot B and you're pretty much done..."

"You know that's not what I..."

"Look, if you don't want to do it just say so. I'll go find someone else..."

"Yes, yes, I know. You'll go find someone else to knock you up, I get it"  
he cut her off, frowning. "You know, why didn't you find someone else to begin with? Why me and not some boy your own age, one that isn't a so called, 'bastard? What's so special about myself, that you decided to bestow this 'privilege' on me?"

"There's nothing special about you, jackass." She snorted. "You're just not as dumb as a lot of folks, I've seen uglier, and you're not too crappy at alchemy."

"I truly don't know if I should be flattered or insulted." he mumbled, then paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair.

"Still, why not do it the right way? Find a nice boy, date, get married..."

"There's no such thing as 'the right way,' Mustang. You can do all those things and still end up love sick and alone." came the bitter reply. "I've seen perfect families go to hell, and messed up house holds who ended up with everything. It's only the 'right way' if you make it the 'right way.'"

"Just because your father..."

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FATHER!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat and slamming her fist against the table. "I'm able to take care of a baby. I have enough money and I've managed to look after Al since I was little so I have experience. And you know what? I don't care what else you have to say, cause all I want to hear is 'Yes' or 'No!'"

He decided not to mention that her brother spent years trapped in a suit of armor.

"I'm having a baby no matter what you say, it just might not be with your help. So, 'yes' or 'no?'"

He stared at the floor, chewing his thumb nail while he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he looked up and met her eyes.

"What would I be to this child?"

She paused at the question. "You don't have to be anything, I guess. I don't expect you to do anything, but if you want you can be like... an uncle or something. Family friend. Whatever, that parts up to you, I suppose." she said softly, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Silence passed way beyond awkwardness before he reached his decision.

"'Yes' or 'no'?" Edward ask softly.

Meeting her eye's once more, Roy Mustang sighed... and nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting her eye's once more, Roy Mustang sighed... and nodded.

The first look he got after his response was one he was used to: Narrowed eyes and mouth slightly opened, about to protest. A typical 'I'm about to throw a fit because I didn't get my way' look.

That look didn't bother him. He was used to that look. It was the looked that followed - once she realized that she had gotten her way – that had disturbed him.

Confusion, doubt, and even fear, clearly shown on Edward's face. The look was gone in a blink of an eye, replaced with one of her more smug look... but it had been there, and it only took that one moment to make all of Roy's doubts about this whole thing double, then double again.

If Edward had any doubts at all... but that thought was cut short as Ed's shirt fell to his floor for that second time that day.

"So, where do you want to do this?" she asked with a shrug, the movement causing her chest to bounce slightly, "Bedroom?"

The young general watched the bounce turn to a slight jiggle, and -god help him- it was hard to denied that he was starting to enjoy this view he kept forcefully being privileged to.

Bedroom? That one word over road his thoughts on her choice of pink lingerie, and he blinked then sputtered, "Now?!"

The blond answered with another shrug of her shoulders and another bounce of her chest (was she doing that on purpose?)

"Now's fine, if you want. I don't think it's very sanitary to do it where you eat, but hey... it's your kitchen."

"No, that's not what I..."

"Bedroom then?"

"Ed, I didn't say..."

"Living room?"

"No, Ed.."

"Look, you're running out of rooms and I ain't an exhibitionist..."

"EDWARD! NO!"

The volume of his voice startled her enough to -thankfully- shut her up for once.

Silence didn't last long, and she rolled her eyes and huffed in irritation.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Mustang." She said curtly. "It's just sex, but if fucking me bothers you so damn much, just go do your business in a cup, or something, and I'll take care of the rest..."

"NO CHILD OF MINE IS GOING TO BE BORN FROM A CUP!" he growled, voice nearly cracking in frustration.

Both hands gripped in his hair, he tilted his head over the back of the hard wooden kitchen chair and took a few deep -hopefully calming- breaths.

Feeling more like his normal reserved self -despite that fact that karma had apparently finally caught up with him and had kicked him square in the balls- he met Edwards displeased glare.

"Not tonight..." he sighed. "Tomorrow, after work – one day for me to... think, isn't too much to ask for..."

"But..."

"I have a headache." he interrupted her protest.

She frowned. "Having a headache is a pretty girlish excuse to get out of sex."

"Most girls don't get punched in the face before sex either." he shot back , playing off of her earlier guilt in hope of buying a bit more time to think.

It worked.

Edward took a moment to look a little ashamed and sighed again.

"Okay, okay... tomorrow." she finally relented.

Pushing her chair back from the table, she stood and stretched before redressing. "I'll meet you after work."

Mustang nodded again then waited for Ed to show herself out before fetching a mostly full bottle of whiskey.

What the hell had he just gotten himself into?


End file.
